wartorn3edfandomcom-20200213-history
Brutality Abilities
Brutality Abilities use a character's Brutality as a modifier, modify a character's abilities, or modify a character's movement. Brutality abilites are usable as long as a character has the required prerequisites Training Abilities Brutal Combat :Effect: May use the 2nd ability for all melee Brutality weapons :Prerequisite: Savage Brutal Dominance :Effect: You may access all abilities for all melee Brutality weapons. :Prerequisites: Trample, Slay the Coward, & Battle Cry Combat Abilities Savage :Effect: Brutality melee attacks deal 2 additional damage. You may purchase this ability up to 2 times. :Prerequisite: None Slay the Coward :Effect: When an opponent in melee combat moves out of melee combat, you may attack them with a brutality weapon's first attack by spending only 1 TP instead of the Cost. :Prerequisite: Brutal Combat Battle Cry :Effect: Spend an action and 5 TP. Increase the damage of your next attack by 10 (If rolling multiple attacks simultaneously, increase the damage total by 10 if at least one succeeds). Increase the damage of the next attack of all allies within 3 squares by 5. :Prerequisite: Brutal Combat Savage Fury :Effect: Whenever damage is dealt to you by an opponent, reduce the TP cost of your next brutality attack by one. :Prerequisite: Brutal Combat Rend and Tear :Effect: Whenever you hit more then one opponent with an area of effect attack, you may spend the TP to make an additional attack using a single target attack. Halve the cost of the single target attack. Both attacks must be made with a brutality weapon. :Prerequisite: Brutal Dominance Rampage :Effect: If one of your attacks kills at least one opponent, increase your initiative to 7, not 10. :Prerequisite: Brutal Dominance Battle Frenzy :Effect: Calculate the amount of damage you receive between your attacks. When you attack with a single target attack, increase the damage you deal in that attack by the amount of damage your received between the current attack and the previous. :Prerequisite: Brutal Dominance Savage Frenzy :Effect: Each time you take damage, reduce your initiative by damage taken to a minimum of 8/5/2. This ability may be purchased three times. :Prerequisite: Brutal Dominance Two-Handed Abilities Two-Handed Combat :Effect: You may spend 'x' TP to increase the damage of your next brutality attack with a two-handed weapon by '2x.' 'x' may never be higher than your characters brutality. :Prerequisite: Brutal Combat Two-Handed Balance :Effect: Reduce the TP cost of all two-handed weapon attacks with brutality weapons by 1. While weilding a two-handed brutality weapon, you may make actions that require a one hand as if you had a free hand. This does not including weilding a one-handed weapon. :Prerequisite: Two Handed Combat Mobility Abilities Charge :Effect: This ability may only be used if there are no adjacent opponents. Select a target opponent. You may move up to 2 squares closer to that target without paying TP. You must then perform another action (such as movement or attacking). If you use this ability, you may only move before you take other actions, not after. This ability may be purchased up to 3 times. :Prerequisite: Brutal Combat Trample :Effect: Use only when you move at least 4 squares and attack a single adjacent target. Double your damage of your first single-target attack. :Prerequisite: Charge x2 Overrun :Effect: While charging, you may attack enemies you move adjacent to during your charge for 2 TP. This must be made with the first weapon ability of a melee brutality weapon. If you miss an attack, you may make no more overrun attacks this turn. :Prerequisite: Trample Attacks Reap the Living :Effect: Adds the following attack to all two handed Brutality weapons: :Cost: 10 :Damage: 2 :Reap the Living always hits all characters in the effected area. :Prerequisite: Brutal Mastery & Two Handed Combat x3 Slaughter the Masses :Effect: Adds the following attack to all two handed Brutality weapons: :Cost: 12 :Damage: 1 :Slaughter the Masses always hits all characters in the effected area. :Prerequisite: Reap the Living & Strong x2 Category:Abilities